Roof ventilating apparatus comprising a rectangular or square frame-like member formed around an opening in a roof and a hinged cover movable to open and close the opening are commonly installed in roofs of buildings, motor homes, trailers, campers, vans, and the like. These ventilator structures have typically been fabricated from metal, plastic, or similar materials. In all such situations, the external surfaces of the ventilator is exposed to ambient temperatures external of the roof in which the ventilator is located. Thus, temperature differentials occur between exterior and interior surface portions of the ventilator. When the temperature differential is sufficiently great, condensation often occurs on surfaces of the ventilator. When the condensation occurs on interior surface of the ventilator, water collects and dampens material and people within the structure in which the ventilator is located, thereby producing damage to furniture, and the like, and discomfort to people. Additionally, condensation on either exterior or interior surface of the ventilator can cause warping and other structural damage to the ventilator itself. The following U.S. patents illustrate the known developments in this field of endeavor: U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,100,126--Nov. 23, 1937, 2,372,164--Mar. 20, 1945, 2,430,335-- Nov. 4, 1947, 2,810,334--Oct. 22, 1957, 3,236,170--Feb. 22, 1966, 3,350,823--Nov. 7, 1967 3,401,620--Sep. 17, 1968, 3,892,049--July 1, 1975, 3,934,383--Jan. 27, 1976.
The present invention provides an insulative external cover for roof ventilators, the present cover typically being molded of "styrofoam" or other insulative material in a thickness of between 3/8 inch and 1 inch. The present insulative cover is configured to essentially fit flushly over external portions of the ventilator. In particular, the present cover can be formed into two segments, one of which fits over the essentially rectangular upper dome member of the typical roof ventilator, which dome member is typically hinged for movement to a base member which is fitted into the roof of a vehicle or static structure. A second segment of the present invention covers external portions of the rectangular base member. The two segments of the invention have adhesive strips formed on inner surfaces thereof to facilitate attachment to the ventilator structure. The present invention is particularly useful for retrofitting of uninsulated ventilator structures since the invention can be rapidly attached to such ventilator structures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an insulative cover for a roof ventilator structure, which cover fits to the ventilator structure over external surface portions thereof to prevent condensation of moisture on exterior and interior surface portions thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insulative cover which can be rapidly attached to external surfaces of a roof ventilator.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.